


King Alistair and his Sugar Cake Warrior

by Kira_Tamarion



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, dragon - Fandom
Genre: Alistair as a Dad, Father-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Tamarion/pseuds/Kira_Tamarion
Summary: Alistair has been king for 6 years, and one morning he discovers the warrior spirit of his 5 year old daughter, Lily.





	King Alistair and his Sugar Cake Warrior

**King Alistair and his Sugar Cake Warrior**

Before breakfast I spar with my knights, it keeps me fit and lets me forget, at least for a while, that I’m the King. You would think after six years it would sink in, but no. Thank the Maker for Siobhan, beauty, brains, wit, and charm…I have no idea what she sees in me, as long as she keeps seeing it.

 _This_ morning something's different.

The knights are _leaving_ the practice field, bowing and grinning at me as pass by.

Clearly there is a conspiracy afoot.

Once I stepped out on to the practice yard I see it is a conspiracy indeed. A nearly four-foot tall conspiracy clad in purple pajamas with white polka-dots—our 5-year-old, Lily Eleanora Theirin, Princess of Ferelden.

She looked like a sugar cake: Her thick and curly blond hair was exploding from beneath the rim of a pail held on her head with a lavender scarf.  A bright blue sash tied around her waste secured a large pink pillow to her chest. Her white-gloved hands held a thick stick and round pot-top. Clearly her sword and shield.

“Good morning my Lily-pad.”

“Morning Daddy. Will you par with me?”

“You want to _spar_ do you?” I grinned.

She happily nodded, straining the scarf's valiant efforts to secure the pail.

I picked up my helmet and chose a small buckler. We walked out onto the grass of the practice ring.  

Somehow, she already knew how to hold the stick. I showed her how to stand and swipe with the “sword.”

After a few practices moves, the lavender scarf barely hanging on, I knelt on the grass. “You attack me with your sword and I will try to block it with my shield. Ready?”

She bit her bottom lip for a moment, then nodded slowly.

Lily may have looked like a sugar cake, but she didn’t fight like one! She hit me once in the shoulder with her shield, and once she stabbed me under the arm.

We stopped when her stick broke.

“I think I need to get _you_ a practice sword.”

“Really, Daddy?”

“Well, do you want to continue to train and spar with me?”

She nodded excitedly. “I really do, Daddy! I want to become a knight!”

It was a that moment the beleaguered lavender scarf gave way and the force of her curls popped the pail off her head.

After watching the pail land and roll away, she blew a few curls away from her eyes looked up at me. “Daddy, I think I need a practice helmet, too”

 I hugged her close, pink pillow and all.

 

**~oOOo~**

That day, I had drawn a picture of my pink and purple warrior. It was just a small drawing, a doodle really, but it became my favorite picture of my Lily-Pad.

Siobhan, had it framed and it’s been sitting on my desk ever since.

Today, I pulled it out the frame and tucked it into my doublet, close to my heart.

Fergus, my Brother-in-law, watched from the doorway and grinned. “Ready?”

“No, not really. But I’ll be fine.”

On the way to the main hall, I stopped to gather the two most important people in my life, Siobhan and Lily, well, _Ser_ Lily now. Today she was getting married. I had to place her hand into those of Ser Stanton Rutherford, who would someday be her King Consort.

She looked happy and nervous. While her mother finished securing her veil, I noticed Lily holding something—it was the remains of the lavender scarf. She saw me looking at it and smiled.

Suddenly, I was looking my 5-year old Sugar Cake Warrior, with a tin pail helmet and a pink- pillow chest plate.

  
She squeezed my hand and I blinked. She was no longer the 5-year-old ready to _par_ with me, but every inch the strong warrior she had become.

I pulled her close and whispered to her, “You look beautiful my sweet Lily pad.”

 

\-------------------------------Alistair's Doodle----------------

\----------------------------

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 


End file.
